Fate: Recreate
by Vonya123
Summary: Shirayuki the beautiful apple haired princesses of the magical kingdom of Skylene, who keeps her identity unknown. She herself is a fairy, who was sent to Earth to observe the ways of how humans live. But, after losing her memory at age eight, she persues a normal life, And experiences fated encounters that change her life, on a path of regaining her memories and powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Intensifying waves of heat radiated through my window. I woke up sweating and alarmed. Reaching over, I grabbed my cell phone which was neatly placed upon my bedside table. 6:02 am, it read. Honestly, I didn't feel like being up right now, and would have preferred to sleep in. But, knew I had to go back to work which was the only thing that made me jump out of bed, and rush to get my day started. I lived upstairs to a pharmacy, that I alone owned. It used to be a bar run by my deceased grandparents, but I decided to turn it into a pharmacy once they died.

Finally, as I was heading downstairs, I grabbed my hair supplies to fix my long red hair into a low ponytail, the way I usually wore it. It was already seven o'clock, and I needed to open the shop any minute now. The clock struck 7:05, and that was my cue to open the shop. I opened the door, and flipped over the sign changing it from closed to open.

My morning started out the way it did every morning. Customers eventually came in, I prepared their medicine while we engaged in a conversation, and waited for more customers once they left. I let out a sigh, bored, as the customers that came started nearing out, and no one else was coming. I grabbed my iPhone, plugged in some earphones, and let the music play. I knew to be careful using my iPhone in public, since no one here knew the wonders of modern day technology.

Just then, the door burst open, and I quickly took off my earphones, and threw my phone in a shelf. Acting as nonchalant as possible, I asked, "How may I help you?" The man, ignoring my question, walked towards me. I wasn't to surprised, though. People who worked at the castle were always so pushy, but that cold glare in his eyes set me on edge. I heard rumors about the castle guards, and attendants who were known for doing cruel things to the townspeople.

"So the rumor is true." He said with a devious grin on his face. "Umm… excuse me, do you need something or what?" I said, annoyed and confused at his unexpected behavior. I wondered what rumor he was talking about. But then, that's when the thought dawned on me. This guy was talking about my hair, and whenever somebody talked about my hair in such a matter, it usually meant that bad things were about to happen. He resumed walking toward me, and I tried backing away. My back slammed into the counter, and he was hovering right over me.

"You are to become Prince Raj's concubine." He said, fiercely gazing down on. He backed up towards the door allowing me to voice a reply. I tried to be calm and serious about the matter, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing so hard, that tears began to spring to my eyes. My hands gripped my stomach, and I fell to the floor, laughing. His glared darkened, and deepened, and K could tell that he was furious at me.

"But, honestly…. Prince Raj's…. concubine… How absurd!" I choked out between laughs. Brushing the dust off my clothes, I stood up the face him, covering my laughs with coughs, though I knew he wasn't buying it. He grabbed my shirt, and slammed me against the wall. "I will not tolerate this disrespect!" He boomed. "You are to dress well, at be at the castle tomorrow morning, or else!" He slammed the door behind him, and stormed down the street.

That was it, I decided. I was tired of living in this kingdom. It was time for a change of pace. Then, that's when the thought dawned on me. It was time to finally leave this all behind, starting with leaving this kingdom.

That entire evening, I packed all my important belongings, including my electronics, chargers, my wallet, my important information, some food, and water. I left behind tons of medicines for my precious customers, and dear friends. Then, I took the ribbon off of my flowing red hair, and wrote a note for Prince Raj. "I would never subject myself to such a moron. Goodbye, Tanbarun."

Then, with that, I left, never to return again.


	2. Chapter 2

Before long, after I took a carriage to a kingdom that I had not known of, I found myself in a deep forest, and it was getting dark outside. I aimlessly wandered around, and found a house. "Thank goodness." I sighed. I wondered if they would let me inside for the night. I continuously banged on the door, hoping someone would answer, but no one came. I knew I couldn't come in uninvited, so I plopped on the grass outside, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sweetie, look" said a beautiful lady with flowing, long hair. "Mommy!" I called, running after her. "Here sweetie." She said, swooping me up in her arms. What is this place? I wondered. "Where am I?" I went out to reach the lady who my younger self had called mom, but my arms swept right through her. "Mom?" I called. "Could you perhaps be my mother?" I called reaching out to the now distant silhouettes in a void of pitch blackness.

My eyes began to slowing, yet surely open. I found myself in an unfamiliar forest. Then, I recalled my journey of running away from Tanbarun. Just the thought of those horrible events made my stomach ball up into knots. Then, that dream of mine. What was it? Could it perhaps be a memory of maybe my past. Every time I tried to recall meteorites from before I turned 8, I was never able to remember. Clutching my forehead, I lost myself in thoughts, until I noticed a person high in the corner of my vision. Quickly turning to see a person coming my way, the shock left me frozen in place. I couldn't be seen, I thought. Bad things are going to happen. I knew he spotted me, too, the way his eyes widened when our eyes met.

My gaze was firmly landed on him, then that's when I noticed that his foot got caught on the wall, causing him to fall, and lose his focus on me. Seizing the opportunity, I sprang far in the shadows of a corner, hopefully out of sight. That's when two other people came rushing to his aid, scolding him on his bad behavior. I thought that I'd use this moment to finally escape and get away from any person, whatsoever. Quietly as possible, I crawled out of the shadows, only to be be stopped midway across. "So, what's a young lady doing out here all alone in the woods like this?" He asked, suspicion etched into his steely tone. Dropping my gaze down, I pulled my hood over my face, and spit out what happened, telling him how I ran away, and tried to go on a deserted road to avoid people's attention.

Making sure to leave out the parts about everything before making it to Clarines, like me being forced to be a concubine of Prince Raj's, or me originally being from Tanbarun. Next, before I knew it though, a sword came swinging hard in front of my face, and traveled up my head until my hood was knocked off, and my red hair completely visible.

I could sense the high levels of disbelief and shock coming from them. "You have the most unusual hair, miss." He calming replied, still left in the midst of a confused daze. The two behind him were also in shock, as clearly shown in their faces.

Trying to direct my attention to anywhere but his glare, I noticed the swelling, red bruise on his arm. "Oh my gosh. Your arm!" I cried in alarm. Digging in my bag for medicines, I explained to him how I was an herbalist, and could help him. Next though, before as knew it, and couldn't help but noticing the yet again suspicious glare. "I wasn't born yesterday!" He yelled. "That could be poison for all I know." His voice raised, and words clear.

I was completely aware that he had a valid point, and I knew that you shouldn't easily strangers. But, even still, I was so fed up with people constantly bossing me around. Grabbing his sword sword, tight and firm, I slammed in down onto my wrist. The pain was much more intense than I expected, but I dealt with it anyway. Fingers twitching, I reached for the wound medicine placed in my bag. Unscrewing the lid, while feeling their shocked, and confused stares apron me, I placed the medicine on a cloth, and placed it over my wound. "Sorry, but usually don't carry poisons." I said, voice demanding respect. Just then, as complete shock, and surprise washed over the young man's face, the guy behind him burst into hideous laughter, slapping him on the back. "She sure got you good Zen." He said, still cracking up.

Bending over, this Zen person gave me a friendly smile and announced, "I'm sorry miss. It was partially you're fault, so I think you should take half the credit." He said. "Huh?" Was this guy out of his mind. I just injured my arm to heal this guy, and he blames me for his clumsiness. I couldn't with this guy. But, I could tell that maybe this fated encounter in the woods was meant to happen. Surely I would forget such a person as he.

 **Thank you. That's all for today. I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter of Fate: Recreate. This story may seem like it is exactly the same as the anime, but later on you'll see how everything is going change, once she starts her new life in Clarines. Unfortunately, though, due to my mother's disapprovement of this story, I may be unable to continue. I plan on continuing this story, but as of now, please note that I may have to discontinue it.**

 **Once again, Sorry for the unexpected turn of events, and hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This house is unoccupied, so we use it to hang out sometimes." Said Zen, as we walked into the house. "Would you happen to know if this place had any bandages?" I asked, looking around the house, familiarizing myself with the surrounding the way I usually did. "Yeah" Zen said. "They should be upstairs somewhere." He retreated upstairs to retrieve them. His two companions seemed kind of wary around me, like they wanted to say something but chose to ignore me instead.

I was never one to be good at interpreting others feelings, but that was the message I was getting. Oh well. I thought. I don't care.

A while later, after Zen retrieved the bandages, and I finished wrapping up our wounds, Zen introduced me to his two companions. I thought that the air between us would be awkward, but they surprised me with their friendly auras, and sense of humor. Instantly, I began to feel comfortable around them, sensing that they could accept me. I was just starting to feel at ease, when Zen asked me a really intimidating question, setting me on edge again. "So why would a talented young herbalist run away from home?" He asked with a snide grin on his face. Once again my heart went into lockdown mode, and I replied with, "The reason is unimportant."

As I quietly gazed down at the floor, thinking that if only my hair could have somehow been a different color, would things be different?

Feeling uneasy, I excused myself from the room, replying with, "I need some air." My wings had been cramped anyway, whilst stuck retracted inside my back. I thought it would be useful to kill two birds with one stone. I could escape the tension for now, knowing that he would further press the issue, and fly about to relax and stretch my wings. I stood up from the cushiony couch, and stepped outside. Alongside me, Zen followed behind, and I really wished he would leave me alone. Now I couldn't escape the tension, or stretch my wings. I couldn't let him know I was a fairy, so I would have to further wait to stretch my wings. After all, I still barely even knew the guy, plus he could be quite cocked at times, so I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, waiting for a good response, though I expected him to lie to my face, and say something stupid. "I couldn't just let an injured girl go all alone into the forest. That would be very un-gentleman like of me." Yeah, right! I thought. He just wanted to be nosy, and find out why I left home. Well, I thought, if I give the perfect response, then he'll no longer have need to follow me! Calmly taking a breath I said, "I'm actually very used to being in the woods." I replied. "I spend a lot of time in the woods while studying herbs. I told you I was an herbalist, right? I actually quite like it here. The air flows differently here than it does in the city." I said, glancing up at the sunlight, and the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful in the woods." He said warmly. Putting my arms downs, I stumbled for a breath. His comment had taken me by surprise, and I gazed warmly back at leaning on a nearby tree. "Those were your honest feeling just now, right?" I asked. We smiled at each other, and I started realizing that maybe Zen was just a really sweet person who hides behind a rebellious facade. "She seems like a nice person." Whispered Kiki, into the ear of Mitsuhide. "Yeah, I think we can trust her, she seems really sweet." He replied. "Ouch!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "What happened?" Asked Zen, seemingly worried.

"Oh, don't worry. A chunk of hair just got caught in a branch." I said, trying to untangle it. I had tried to cut my long, red hair before being unable to follow through with it. It seems that a chunk of my hair still was cut off in the process. "Zen, can you just chop that piece off for me?" I asked, looking up at Zen. "Wait, could you have possibly tried to cut your hair, before realizing that you following through with it?" Zen said, with an amused look on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wait. Wait." He said. "So, I can't just cut off a girl's hair you know." He said smirking. "If you tell me the reason why you wanted to cut your hair, then I might just be willing to do it." He said staring back at me laughing. "You're a terrible person." Disappointed at his snide remark.

But in the end, I had told him how I was forced to be the concubine of a snotty, rich kid, and didn't want to be treated as a prize or something like an apple from a fruit seller. "Therefore I decided to leave, and give him a taste of what's it's like to not be able to get everything you want." I finished. I looked over at Zen, expecting pity, or shock, maybe even disbelief. But as soon as was going to turn to face him, I saw him laughing his mind off. "Excuse me, but did you find something funny. I just st shared a heartfelt story with you, you know?! I don't see why you be laughing right now!" I yelled, fuming. "Sorry." He said wiping a tear from his eye. "But man, you did well. Giving that stupid loser what he deserved." Oh, I sure did. I thought proudly. "You know, it's your lucky red." He said. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, confused what he met by lucky. "Each color has a meaning, and red is supposed to represent fate." He said. "You may not like it now, but you red might lead you to something good when you least expect it." He said smiling now. "Wow" I said, amazed. "You have an amazing outlook on things, Zen." "Wow, finally some respect." He said laughing it off.

We headed back to house where I distractedly gazed up at the sky, thinking maybe everything would got better somehow. "What's this?" I heard Zen said, holding up a basket wrapped in purple cloth. "Huh?" I said. "That's the same ribbon I used to tie my hair." As Zen shook the basket, The cloth fell to the ground revealing a beautiful display of bright red apples, decorated with surrounding white roses.

"Huh? Wha… but how…." I choked out. It couldn't be true. The thoughts began flooding my head, soon consuming me. My fate is playing out exactly as planned. The whole getting poisoned by evil family. These apples were poisoned. I was sure. But, forgive me god. Zen, I had to change my fate. You even said I was in charge of my fate. Things had to change, and even if it meant giving this innocent guy this cruel fate instead, I had to do it.

"Shirayuki, you okay?" Zen asked peering over my shoulder. Yeah, I murmured, walking back inside. "Sorry, Zen were the words my heart whispered as I graded an apple, fidgeting with it. "So, you're from Tanbarun." Zen said, seemingly concerned. "How bad was it that you had to flee the country?" Zen, asked voice raised high. "Well…" I said hesitating for the next part. "It's because of who he is." I looked over at seeing Zen intently staring at me. "The first Prince Raji." I said staring down in shame as I said his name. "That royal moron!" Zen screamed. Filling with newfound rage, I yelled back, "Yea! That stupid prince is so ridiculous that even all the neighboring kingdoms know about his tantrums! He is the disgrace of our kingdom!" I was shaking in my very bones, sickened at the very thought of him. Glancing over at Zen, I saw how he had formed a trust with me. I really didn't want to betray him, but I am a selfish person. I picked up an apple eying it in my hand.

Glancing over, I decided to toy with his feelings. "Hmm… This apple is starting to go bad. Guess it's no good to anyone." I let out a sigh. Pain engulfing my face. Zen looked at me with sympathy and I felt so hurt to do this. _Sorry God for my sins._ I silently prayed. Zen came over and bit the apple. "See?" It's still delicious. There was no going back. Zen began coughing and gagging, before he began to stagger in his steps. "Shirayuki" he looked at me. "Don't eat the apple. It's poisoned." Thump! He fell to the floor cold and lifeless.

I began to frantically search for a medicine though I knew it'd be hopeless to save him. Seconds laters, the door burst open and on the over side was a cold menacing face glaring down on me. "It seems the wrong person ate the apple…" He said, still smiling. "There is an antidote, so if you want to save your little friend, you'll have to come with as His Highness' concubine." Zen was still alive and there was an antidote. It was my fault for him getting poisoned so I really should take responsibility. I knew Prince Raji was an idiot so escaping might not bed too hard. It was so hard to give up my freedom though. But I knew if I let Zen die, the guilt would forever haunt me. "I'll go."

To Be Continued….

 **Btw, I'm really sorry that this took me forever to update. I haven't really been working on this story lately but I hope y'all can enjoy this new chapter of Fate:Recreate**


End file.
